simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Einmal Washington und zurück
Einmal Washington und zurück ist die zweite Episode der dritten Staffel. Handlung Homer bekommt eine Gratisausgabe des Reader’s Digest, welche ihn erstmals zum lesen bringt. Er ist von dem Magazin so fasziniert, dass er sich nur noch damit beschäftigt. Darin befindet sich unter anderem ein Hinweis auf einen Vorentscheid eines Essaywettbewerb mit dem Thema „Fanatisch Pro Amerikanisch“ für Kinder, dessen Hauptveranstaltung in Washington, D.C. stattfindet, wobei für die Familien der Vorentscheidgewinner alle Kosten übernommen werden. Lisa soll für die Simpsons diesen Vorentscheid gewinnen, was ihr auch gelingt. Zur Belohnung darf sie mit ihrer Familienach Washington reisen. Dort erhalten die Simpsons spezielle VIP-Pässe und nehmen an einer historischen Stadtführung teil. Dabei treffen sie sich im Weißen Haus mit dem Politiker Bob Arnold. Am Morgen des Wettbewerbs geht Lisa zu einem wenig bekannten Denkmal und bekommt zufällig mit, dass Bob Arnold Schmiergeld von einem Geschäftsmann annimmt, damit der Wald von Springfield abgeholzt wird. Dadurch erschüttert ändert Lisa ihr Essay, welches sie beim Hauptwettbewerb vortragen wollte und klagt daraufhin die Korruption in Washington und bei Bob Arnold öffentlich an. Ein Mitglied der Jury befürchtet, eine junge Bürgerin könnte das Vertrauen in die Demokratie verlieren und benachrichtigt einen Senator, der das F.B.I. informiert. Als Folge dessen wird Bob Arnold vom F.B.I. überwacht und mit einem Trick überführt. Durch die Falle des F.B.I. wird er erwischt, wie er Schmiergeld dafür annimmt, daß er erlaubt, dass in Theodore Roosevelts Kopf am Mount Rushmore nach Öl gebohrt werden darf.Lisa gewinnt den Wettbewerb zwar nicht, wird jedoch vom Gewinner gewürdigt aufgezeigt zu haben, dass die Freiheit von Amerika jeden Tag hart erkämpft werden muss. Charaktere *Homer Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Marge Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Bart Simpson *Snowball II *Selma Bouvier *Patty Bouvier *Lenny Leonard *Charles Montgomery Burns *Waylon Smithers *Troy McClure *Morris Szyslak *Barney Gumble *Knecht Ruprecht *Nelson Muntz *Jasper Beardley *Cecile Shapiro *Faith Crowley *Maria Dominguez *Truong van Dinh *Bob Arnold *Barbara Bush *George Busch *Alonzo Flowers *Wilson DeFarge *Brad Fletcher *Rowena *Chilton Gaines *Staatsanwalt Musik *The Battle Hymn of the Republic - William Steffe (1856) - Das Stück ist zu hören als Lisa bei Lincoln Rat sucht. *Yankee Doodle - Die Melodie begleitet Lisas Vorstellung über Korruption am Capitol Anspielungen *Mr. Smith goes to Washington - US-Titel *Albert Einstein - Lenny nennt Homer so. *Benjamin Franklin - Lisa fragt sich, was er wohl gedacht hätte, wenn er heute noch leben würde. *Montagsdemonstrationen in der DDR - Einer der Redner hat die Parole "Wir sind das Volk" in seinem Aufsatz verwendet. *Barbara Bush - Sie liegt in der Badewanne. *George Washington - Er ist auf dem Ballon von Maggie. *Winifred Beecher Howe - Lisa besucht ihr Grab. *Abraham Lincoln, Thomas Jefferson - Ihre Statuen sind zu sehen. *Uncle Sam - Er kommt in Lisas Tagtraum vor. *Mount Rushmore, Theodore Roosevelt - Um Bob Arnold zu überführen, schlägt ein FBI-Beamter zum Schein vor, im Kopf von Theodore Roosevelt nach Öl zu bohren. en:Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington es:Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington fr:Lisa va à Washington pl:Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington pt:A verdade sempre triunfa Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 3